dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stables/Mystery
In this stable, a long wooden bridge located in and underground cavern leads to a mass of Death Song amber that ended up shaped such that the four largest hollows formed from the amber could be turned into dragon nests. Of all the stables, this one has the largest explore-able area. Players are able to climb on the amber above, below, and around the nests. Players are also able to jump off the sides of the wooden bridge, an action that isn't allowed in any of the other stables that have bridges. Jumping off the bridge will cause the player to be teleported back to the entrance of the stable. As with the Stoker stable, all of the nests lack distinguishing decorations beyond being made out of Death Song amber. When viewed in the 'My Stables' panel, the Mystery stable is shown with a generic dragon symbol, rather than the Mystery class symbol. mble 1.png|First View mble 2.png|Left side slots with one of the rigth side (with a Deathsong, gone dragon and active dragon spot) mble 3.png|Right side slot (with an Armor Wing) 'The Treasure of the Amber Stables' On February 7th, 2016, multiple players discovered a hidden treasure chest inside the Mystery Stable. Located in a secret cavern beneath the stables themselves, the treasure chest was large, green, and if a way to open them was discovered, the method to do so was never shared. On February 11th, School of Dragon's forum Admin Brynjolf made an official post announcing the existence of the hidden treasure chests. An update coinciding with this announcement allowed players to open the hidden chests, as well as adding in a dialogue box from Hiccup congratulating players on finding the treasure. The treasure chest, containing 300 gems, is free to open, though reaching it requires the ownership of a Mystery Stable. While the chest appears in each individual Mystery Stable, each Viking is only able to open the treasure chest in one Mystery Stable. Once the first one has been opened, the treasure chests in all other Mystery Stables that Viking has or will have become unopenable. If players have multiple Vikings on the same account, each Viking is able to open one chest, as opposed to each player account only being able to receive the 300 gem prize once. Since Mystery Stables cost 300 gems, this feature effectively allows players to receive one 'free' Mystery Stable. However, School of Dragons traditionally runs sales for certain holidays, some of which include sales on stables. It remains to be seen if a Mystery Stable bought on sale still awards 300 gems. Additionally, members, who can purchase a Mystery Stable for 240 gems, also receive a 300 gem prize award, despite being able to purchase the Stable at a different price. 'Finding the Treasure' # Take the right-hand opening between the two middle stables--located opposite the stable's entrance--and walk along the piece of amber that connects from there to the far wall of the cavern. # Upon reaching the cavern wall, turn to the left and jump off over the side. If done correctly, you should land either on a lower part of the far cavern wall or directly atop another amber 'support beam'. If you did not land on this second spar of amber, walk over to it. There may be a few protrusions on the wall that you'll need to jump over to get there. # Follow this second piece of amber back towards the center of the room. As you get close to the underside of the stables, you'll see either a lighter area or the hidden cavern itself, depending on your camera angle. # Jump off the ledge of amber your currently on, angling for the hidden cavern. This may take a few tries. ## If you're having a lot of trouble getting into the hidden cavern, try using a glitch to fly inside the stables. Follow steps one to three before flying to avoid the risk of getting stuck inside any of the amber and needing to either teleport out of the stables or restart the game in order to free yourself and your dragon. Once you've found and opened the treasure, you can return to the stables proper by simply walking out of the hidden cavern and allowing yourself to fall downwards in order to be teleported back the stable's entrance. If you used a glitch to allow yourself to ride and fly a dragon inside the stable, you can also attempt to fly back upwards but are at risk of getting stuck inside the amber and needing to teleport out or restart the game in order to be able to move again.